Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) permit secure access to network resources and allow for network users to connect to a network remotely through firewalls and proxies. Network clients are able to connect through firewalls and proxies because VPNs use the same protocols that are used for Internet access.
VPN connections between users and the network can be disrupted, degrading communications between the user and the network resources. Re-establishing the VPN connection, when possible, can be helpful. For example, when wireless devices (e.g., mobile computers, cellular phones, personal data assistant devices, etc.) roam between wireless networks or switch from wired to wireless networks, re-establishing the VPN connection allows users to maintain continuous data communications with the network. Frequently, however, VPN connections cannot be re-established due to failures of the communication protocols that are used to establish the connectivity.